Adolf Sawbones
Adolf Sawbones is an aggressive Medic TF2 Freak created by BisonsWrath, and his TF2sona. Appearance He wears a Blighted Beak, a Closed Wintermantel and the Soldier's version of the Team Captain, and uses twin Übersaws to dispatch enemies. Background Sawbones was once a high-ranking general in the BLU team. After the previous leader, an Engi with unknown powers, he expected to take control but the scientist Dr. Übermensch was chosen in his stead. Angered, the powerful Medic left the team (Not before causing some damage), and proceeded to create a robotic army. While he failed to recruit normal/enhanced humans, he was much luckier with Freaks, While most of them are minor ones and pose little threat to the BLU team's more powerful Generals, there is one notable exception: Painis Cupcake. Abilities and Powers Being a former BLU general, Sawbones has numerous unique abilities. Enhanced Strength/Durability Even in the diverse alternate universe Adolf resides in, this trait is standard amongst most enhanced humans: the ex-Medic can take a lot of punishment, and most attacks that can topple normal opponents barely make him flinch. Sawbones himself has shown an ability to attack with great power and speed, catching even mid-tier Freaks off guard. In this aspect, he is only slightly weaker than Soldine. Supreme Agility Sawbones can travel at a speed of about 750 hammer units, which is equal to a Demoman's shield bash ability. He also has miraculous perception, dodging attacks others can barely see coming. However, traveling at maximum speed can easily exhaust him. Sonic Boom He also has the ability to release destructive sound waves that can either be concentrated into deadly projectiles (Jealous yet, Guile?), or released directly from his body to knock back everything that is near. Power Up Also like Soldine, Adolf Sawbones' signature ability is to triple his power, which is the maximum density his body can handle. Al this rate, his Sonic Booms can crush buildings, and his blows penetrate flesh like it's paper towels. Faults and Weaknesses Adolf is not very tenacious, and while he is tough, a viable option is to exhaust him. Destroying his Team Captain will result on him not being able to Power Up, and it will slow him down as well. Also, while powering up, he is vulnerable to fire and energy projectiles (except the Pomson 6000, due to it draining power.) The reason for this is that due to the high energy density inside him, continuously supplying him with extra power will literally cause him to partially explode. While he can recover, it WILL weaken him. This is especially hard to exploit due to the Powered-Up version of him being able to dodge almost anything. Medibots The Medibots are a large force of BLU Medic robots wearing Byte'd Beaks. Their abilities are determined by their eye color. Ranks *The Basic Medibots: Carry Shotguns or SMGs. Gray eyes. *The Healers: Carry Mediguns and Pistols. Blue eyes. *The Brutes: Tough-to-kill Combat models that carry a Chargin' Targe and various Bonesaws. Orange eyes. *The Medisnipes: Carry Sniper rifles and Bonesaws. White eyes. *The Crocketeers: Carry Minicrit- or Crit-Boosted Rocket Launchers. Green eyes. *Medisentries: Minigun strapped to the right arm. Red eyes. *Hot Rods: Fast version. Starts unarmed, but goes after any weapon it finds. Weaknesses The Medibots are not that smart, and only have 370 HP each (500 for Medisentries and Brutes.) While better than regular humans, most Freaks can effortlessly smash through them. Category:Mood-Swingers Category:BLU Team Category:Blade Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Medics Category:Neutral Evil Beings Category:Monsters made by BisonsWrath Category:Robots, Cyborgs and Androids Category:Near-normal Category:Superhumans Category:Intellectuals